Adiutant Black
ziemski żołnierz, członek wojskowej organizacji Red Ribbon, jego szefem jest Red. Wiernie służy swojemu szefowi i doradza mu we wszystkim, lecz on nie traktuje poważnie tego, co mówi. Kiedy Black dowiedział się o tym, że Red zbiera Smocze Kule, aby zażyczyć sobie wyższego wzrostu, a nie władzy nad światem, zastrzelił go i ogłosił armii, że od teraz on jest głównodowodzącym. W wyniku objęcia rządów zmienił nazwę organizacji na Armia Black Ribbon, jednak owa armia została szybko rozgromiona przez Sona. Ostatecznie Black przegrał starcie z Saiyaninem i zginął. Osobowość Black to typowy przykład uniżonego i lojalnego sługi, który gotów jest zrobić wszystko, co rozkaże jego szef. Na ogół adiutant wykonywał i mówił dokładnie to, co chciał usłyszeć bądź, co rozkazał mu Red, mimo iż w głębi duszy go nienawidził. Wygląd Black jest dość wysokim, umięśnionym, czarnoskórym Ziemianinem. Ma czarny garnitur i białą koszulę z czarnym krawatem, wystąpił również bez marynarki. Dragon Ball Saga Armii Red Ribbon thumb|left|154x154pxGłówne artykuły: Saga Armii Red Ribbon, Podsaga Generała Niebieskiego i Podsaga Generała Czerwonego Podczas misji Dowódcy Reda, by zdobyć wszystkie siedem Smoczych kul, Black pomaga mu w drobnych rzeczach, takich jak wręczanie cygaro lub komplementowanie jego planów. Kiedy Dowódca Red wynajmuje Najemnika Tao Pai Pai, aby wyeliminować Son Gokū, który ingeruje w plany Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, Black ma wątpliwości co do Tao, kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Podczas gdy Tao rzekomo zabił Gokū, informuje Reda i Blacka, że powróci z Smoczymi kulami w ciągu trzech dni. Gokū burzy Kwaterę Główną Czerwonej Wstęgi, by zdobyć Smocze Kule, które Tao Pai Pai wcześniej mu ukradł . Adiutant Black wielokrotnie próbuje przekonać Dowódce Reda, by ewakuował fortecę do bezpieczniejszego miejsca, ale Generał Red odmawia. Adiutant toczy walkę z Saiyaninem sam, ale przegrywa. Gokū uratował mu życie, gdy odrzucił go w okno a dokładniej na parapet, gdy sufit się zawalił. Usłyszawszy radosne przemówienie Dowódcy Reda o stanie się wyższym człowiekiem, Black zbulwersował się mówiąc, że jego szalona ambicja kosztowała armię drogo. Dowódca Red odpowiada, że nie ma znaczenia, ilu żołnierzy zginęło i ile zginie , dopóki nie osiągnie swojego celu. Wyjaśnia, że generał Czarny jest po prostu zbędnym lokajem, tak jak reszta Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi. Rozzłoszczony, Black strzela do Generała i tym go zabił. Gokū przedarł się przez zapadnięty sufit znalazł Blacka, który oferuje mu pozycję w nowej armii Generała czarnego - Armii Czarnej Wstęgi- Gokū odmawia. Adiutant następnie wchodzi do super-silnego robota o nazwie "Osłona Waleczna". Walka trwa na zewnątrz, a Black kontroluje robota. Rzucił nim na ziemię. Próbuje go wykończyć Falą Energii o Pełnej Mocy , ale Gokū szybko odzyskuje przytomność . Czarny następnie zaskakuje saiyanina i wystrzeliwuje rakietę, aby go zniszczyć, grożąc nawet jego żołnierzom i sztabowi, ale Gokū wykopuję rakietę. Po uświadomieniu sobie, że chłopiec jest zbyt potężny, Czarny próbuje uciec, ale młody wojownik skoczył i przebił robota , który eksplodował razem z Adiutantem, ponieważ nie miał zainstalowanego spadochronu. Dragon Ball GT Saga Super sztucznego człowieka numer 17 Członkowie Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, w tym Adiutant Black, pojawiają się w Dragon Ball GT. Ich wygląd jest taki sam jak w Dragon Ball. Black ma krótki występ w tej sadze. Występ w filmach Dragon Ball: The Path to Power W filmie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Adiutant Black ma podobną rolę co w Dragon Ball. Zabija swojego szefa, strzelając do niego po odkryciu jego prawdziwych intencji. Zmienił również nazwę organizacji na Armia Czarnej Wstęgi i przygotował się do bitwy z Gokū. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Kamehame-Ha Gokū po tym, jak zniszczył Sztucznego człowieka numer 8. Siła Adiutant Black jest zwinny w posługiwaniu się bronią palną, co widać na przykładzie użycia broni. Black jest także zdolny do walki wręcz i prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym członkiem Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, ponieważ jak mówi Gokū, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo jak z innymi. Czarny posługiwał się do walki głównie z użyciem Osłony walecznej. Gokū sugeruje również, że Generał Czarny był słabszy niż Tao Pai Pai, ponieważ wspomniał po pierwszej walce, że nie był on wielkim wyzwaniem w porównaniu do niego. Ciekawostka *W czwartym filmie kinowym DB wizerunek Blacka został całkowicie zmieniony. Istnieją spekulacje, że to przez to, iż pierwotna wersja była zdaniem niektórych rasistowskaPotrzebne źródło.. Galeria Adiutant Black.jpg Adiutant Black (2).jpg Adiutant Black (3).jpg Dowódca Red na tronie.png|Black i Red na portrecie - widać zafałszowane proporcje ciała Reda Hqdefault (1)-0.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Artykuł zweryfikowany